She's Always Been the One
by ramenwriter15
Summary: Oneshot simular to the anime. Tells the story of Chi-Chi and Goku. Some characters are gender bent. fem Goku, Yamcha. male Chi-Chi, Bulma.


She's Always Been the One

Goku, the twelve year old short girl wearing a blue shirt and pants, looked up at the sun from the window in the car. Her black spiked shoulder length hair blew because of the open window. "Wow, is the mountain really on fire?" she exclaimed, eyes full of excitement.

"That's what the legends say," grunted Oolong, the stubby male pig who was driving.

"Don't get your hopes up shrimp, there's no way that can be true," replied Bulma, the blue haired teen boy.

"Aww…" Goku cooed as she pouted.

"Forget Bulma, Goku. He's just glum because he's stuck wearing that outfit Yamcha gave him."

"Shut up piggy and keep your attention on driving!" Bulma snapped while adjusting his fake bunny ears which went along with his black shorts with a cotton bunny tail.

Goku giggled, but then awed at a new sight. "Hey look at that pretty sunset!"

"Hmmm." Bulma looked up toward the sky. "Wow that is impressive," he agreed.

"You fools, that's no sunset it's Fire Mountain," Oolong said.

"No! That's impossible!" Bulma declared as he freaked out in the back seat.

"Oh wow! I can't wait to get a closer look," Goku cheered.

"I can," Oolong set straight, "Haven't you heard of the horrible Ox-King that lives there? He's monstrous I tell you, I heard even the people in his village were afraid of him."

"Oh, maybe we can be friends," Goku beamed.

"Hey! Did you even listen to what I just said?"

As the threesome talked about Fire Mountain they didn't even noticed Yamcha, the teen girl that was the desert bandit, was following them with her trusted sidekick Puar. Puar drove their car as Yamcha looked out.

"Be careful Puar, don't get too close or they'll see us," she warned.

"Yes Yamcha," Puar squeaked.

Yamcha wiped the sweat off her forehead and pulled her black locks into a pony tail. "It's starting to get really hot."

"That's because of that, Yamcha." Puar pointed to the now seen Fire Mountain.

"The legends were right," she gasped before they hid to watch the three journey around.

"Look, look!" Goku exclaimed, jumping on the roof of the car.

"I see it, shrimp," Bulma puffed while looking at the dragon-ball radar, "And the dragon-ball is here all right, probably in that castle at the top."

"Are you crazy! It probably belongs to the Ox-King and the castle is surrounded by flames!" Oolong pointed out.

"No, Ox man and mountain engulfed in fire is going scare me from the dragon ball," he stated.

"You are crazy…" Oolong sighed.

"If you know so much then is the Ox-King in his castle?' Bulma asked.

"No way, he can't even get past the fire."

"That's silly," Goku butted in while planted her rear on the car. "Why would he start it in the first place?" she wondered out loud.

"No, no. He didn't. You see he paid a magic wizard to cast a spell to protect his treasure from the hands of others, but the fire went while and he's been stuck on the outside ever since."

"Hmmm…" Goku hummed as she jumped off the car to get a better look.

"Wow, look at the time it's time for me to head out." Oolong hopped into the car, and took the wheel.

"You coward!" Bulma sneered.

"Hey, you're only not scared because you have Goku to protect you, which is pretty pathetic that you need a little girl as a body guard!"

Bulma flushed. "Take that back."

"Anyways, there's no way she can take on the Ox-King," Oolong decided.

Goku sat on the ground with crossed legs and arms. "My grandfather taught me to be fearless, so I'm not afraid."

"Well, this is what my grandfather taught me." Oolong took off backwards in the car.

"Come back here," Bulma hollered, "Piggy!"

Instantly, Oolong flinched at the nickname and ran out of the car behind a rock.

"Piggy, piggy, piggy!" Bulma called out.

"Piggy, piggy, piggy," Goku giggled along with him.

"Okay, okay. Just stop that!" Oolong yelled back.

Meanwhile, Yamcha and Puar watched the scene in front of them. "They have no change in getting a dragon ball in there, right Yamcha?"

"Maybe so, but with that convenience I'm sure little Goku will challenge the Ox-King, and we'll get to see her get beaten" Yamcha smirked. The next thing she knew was she heard a loud scream. Behind her she say a little boy with short black hair wearing a blue helmet with a weapon and blue armor running away from a T-Rex.

"Oh no, I can't do this!" he cried before taking the weapon off his helmet and swinging it towards the monster. The T-Rex's head came clean off, but that wasn't the end. Next the boy franticly shot a laser at it. "Is it gone?" he asked peering though his hands covering his eyes. "But there might be more!" He ran, but stopped when spotting a young woman.

"Wow, nice job out there." Yamcha complimented.

"Stranger!" yelled the boy as he shot a laser beam toward her. Yamcha jumped to dodge.

"What the heck!" she shrieked, and then hit the boy in the head.

"I think you went a little hard on him," Puar squeaked as the boy fell unconscious to the ground.

"He deserved it, let's go Puar we need to follow them," Yamcha called out, getting into the car and driving.

"Yamcha, one thing. That was a boy, so why didn't you get scared?"

"It's only boys my age I'm afraid of," she blushed, "I can't wait to wish that away."

Back with the others, Bulma was looking at her radar as Goku fooled around with the bones of the people that died from the fire.

"Well, the dragon ball is in the castle after, but how do we get it. Oh! I got it." Bulma looked toward Goku, "You think you can fly up to the castle and get it shrimp?"

Goku hid her face behind a skull and used a creepy voice, "You want me to do that after what happened last time."

Bulma laughed, "You're a strange one, shrimp."

Goku giggled, "I know." She then hollered to the sky, "Flying Nimbus!"

"Shhh, kid, the Ox-King will hear you," Oolong warned.

As Goku commanded the yellow cloud flew to her side, and she jumped on it. The closer she traveled toward the castle the more she sweated. "It's so hot, makes me want to take my clothes off, but Bulma said that was improper for a girl," she pouted. Before she knew it a flame started glowing on her own body. "Ow no! Hot! Hot!"

Bulma and Oolong watched on ground very worried about her, but became relieved when she put herself off when jumping into a pond.

"Crap, she gave up already," Bulma cursed.

"And we should follow her example before—"

Bulma yelped as a giant axe just missed his head.

"Who are you and why are you here? You better not be after my treasure," a giant man grunted.

"N..no sir, no treasure hunters here," Bulma stuttered.

At that moment Goku came down on her power pole. "Sorry guys, it'll take a lot to get into the castle."

"Ah, shrimp! Shut your mouth!"

"You are treasure hunters," the Ox-King declared, and then swung his axe at Goku. Luckily, she jumped out of the way.

"I'm going to need some help. Flying Nimbus!" The cloud came once again. She jumped on it , and continuously spun around the OX-King to make him dizzy. She kicked him in the head next.

"Ow." She rubbed her foot. "This guys like a rock."

"That's because he's the Ox-King!" Bulma hollered.

"Ox-King?" Goku questioned while looking straight at the man. She smiled, "Wow, so you're the amazingly strong Ox-King I heard about."

The Ox-King pointed at Nimbus. "That cloud how did you get that, I know you didn't steal it because then you couldn't ride it."

"Nimbus? It was from an old man, he called himself the turtle hermit."

"No kidding, do you know where he might be?" he asked.

"Sure, probably near the ocean we met him at."

"Oh yes that's great, you see he was my old teacher master Roshi." The Ox-King danced about, and noticed the power pole on Goku's back. "Hey I know that too, it belonged to a sparring partner of mine, Gohan."

"You knew my grandpa?" Goku asked surprised.

"Oh yes, we both trained under Master Roshi!"

Behind the bushes Yamcha and Puar watched. "I can't believe it, that squirt knows the Ox-King. And I was hoping that she would get squashed, humph."

"What's your name, little one?" the Ox-King asked.

"Goku," she beamed.

"Wow with those relations I can see why she's so strong," Oolong said.

"I hope she doesn't leave me now, after all I did say a few mean things," Bulma sighed.

"Goku, do you think you could help me?" The Ox-King questioned.

"Yes, of course." Goku agreed.

"You see I would really like to return home, but the fire is stopping me. Master Roshi has something that can put it out, called the Bancho Fan. I was wondering if you could get it for me."

"I'd be glad too!" Goku smiled, "But can you do something for my friends and me as well?"

"Anything."

Goku took out her four-star dragon ball. "We are looking for these and I think there's one in your castle, may we have it?"

"Of course," Ox-King chuckled.

"That's using your brains, shrimp!" Bulma cried out.

"Oh Goku, I just remember yesterday I sent my son, Chi-Chi, out to look for the Bancho Fan. He's a bit of a wimp, so I'm afraid he might be in trouble. Could you find him?"

"Of course."

"Oh good, here's a picture," he exclaimed, holding up a photo of a boy with black hair wearing blue armor.

In the bushes, Yamcha freaked. "Crap, Puar that's the little boy I knocked out. If Goku finds him like that I'll be the one squashed by the Ox-King." She hurried in the direction of Chi-Chi.

"Wow." Goku beamed when she looked at the photo.

"Say Goku you're pretty strong and cute too, would you mind making my son your husband?"

"Husband? I'll do my best to find him!" she shouted, before flying off.

* * *

Yamcha made it to the fainted boy and started shaking him. "Hey, kid wake up."

Chi-Chi stirred in his arms, and then jumped back. "It's you, how do you know my name?"

"Ah...well, I've loved you for a long time and wanted to apologize for hitting you in the head," she lied.

"Wow..." Chi-Chi blushed, "This is so exciting, and you aren't lying are you?"

"No…way," she lied again, "Look at this face." She beamed at the boy.

"You're not that pretty you know, "Chi-Chi stated.

"Why—you" she growled.

"Yamcha calm yourself," Puar whispered.

"I guess I can't be choosey, wow a girl that likes me. I hear we go on dates and stuff." Chi-Chi opened her eyes to look at her admirer, but saw nothing. "Maybe she's shy."

"Hey!" yelled Goku from his Flying Nimbus. "Are you Chi-Chi?" she asked as she lowered to the ground.

"Wow, a lot people know my name today."

"Well, your father sent me to get you, we are going to get the Bancho Fan from Master Roshi," she explained.

"Oh, I thought you were going to confess your love for me as well," Chi-Chi smiled.

Goku tilted her head, "Come on up then, so we can go."

"I can ride that?' Chi-Chi asked shocked.

"Yah! As long as you have a pure heart," Goku explained with a smile.

"I don't think I have done anything wrong," Chi-Chi said as Goku helped her up.

" Look, Chi-Chi you are pure of heart," Goku replied with a cute smile.

Chi-Chi blushed, "That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me."

"Really? We'll we are friends now right? Friends are nice to each other. Hang on tight to me Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi flushed as her arms wrapped around Goku's waist, and he shivered a little in fear.

"Don't worry Chi-Chi, I won't let you drop, promise," she assured.

"Mmhm," he hummed, blushing deeper at Goku's comment.

"Oh," Goku uttered; she had remembered something. She tapped Chi-Chi in the groin area, causing the young boy to blush.

"Squishy," Goku giggled, "That means you must be a boy."

"Of course I'm a boy!" He flustered.

"Sorry it's hard for me to tell sometimes," Goku laughed.

'Oh wow,' Chi-Chi thought, 'We must be getting married now because of the way she touched me.'

"Hello Chi-Chi?" Goku waved her hand in front of the boys face.

"Hun?" Chi-Chi asked, blinking out of his thoughts.

"Silly boy!" Goku giggled, and flew her Nimbus closer to the water's surface. The ocean mist sprayed upon the two.

"It's beautiful," Chi-Chi whispered as his fingers loosened its nervous grip on the black-haired girls orange top.

Goku turned her head back towards Chi-Chi with a big smile on her face. Her hair sparkled due to the droplets of water dabbed in her raven tresses. Chi-Chi's cheeks glowed red as he stared at the girl in front of himself.

"Do you even know where you're going, Goku?" Chi-Chi demanded after coming back to reality and out of his dream world.

Goku looked around at the vast ocean around her. "It all looks the same to me. Oh! Let's go ask someone!" she exclaimed, lowering her cloud to the surface of the water to a dolphin nearly. "Hey Mr. Dolphin can you tell me which way to the Turtle Hermit's?"

"Goku, I don't think a Dolphin can—" Chi-Chi started.

"Master Roshi? Over in that way," the dolphin squeaked while pointing its flipper in the right direction.

Chi-Chi's mouth hung out in dumb fondness as Goku flew off again. "Thanks Mr. Dolphin!"

A few minutes later the children discovered that the Dolphins directions were correct when they spotted a small island with a goofy looking house. Slowly, Goku landed her Nimbus to the surface, and help Chi-Chi down.

"Master Roshi!" Goku shouted at the top of her lungs.

"What the devil?" Roshi came out of his house. "Oh Goku, but your friend there look a little shorter from last time…"

"That's because this isn't him, this is Chi-Chi the Ox-King's son."

"The Ox-King has a son! Not what I would picture him to look like," Roshi pondered out loud.

"Hmph well I don't really think you're really the great Master Roshi, you look weak," Chi-Chi announced.

"Why you little brat, what do you two want anyways?"

"We need the Bancho fan, so we can put the fire out on fire Mountain," Goku explained.

Roshi sweat- dropped, "I'd help…but the thing is I throw the thing out last week, see I was using it as a placemat and spilled juice on it."

'There's no way that is Master Roshi!' Chi-Chi thought and pulled his weapon from his helmet. "Dodge this!"

The sharp weapon cut through the Turtle hermit's cane and hit him in head, causing him to bleed. "Owww!"

"Ha! The great Master Roshi could've dodged that!"

"I am Master Roshi!"

"Liar!"

"Chi-Chi," Goku reasoned, grabbing Chi-Chi by the hand to pull her to get a better look at Roshi. "It is him."

Chi-Chi felt like he was melting next to Goku; he could not stop blushing about the two of them holding hands. "Okay…" he breathed out heavily.

"Will you help us Master Roshi?" Goku asked once more.

"Yes, but under one condition."

"What?

"You know that blue haired friend of yours?" Roshi asked.

"You mean Bulma?"

"Yes, well he has a piece of reading material I would like." Roshi blushed naughty and a little blood dripped out of his nose.

"I'm sure Bulma won't mind," Goku promised.

"Great!"

Chi-Chi stood in front of Goku protectively for she didn't have a good feeling about this turtle hermit. "You better not do anything to my Goku."

"Hmm…" Roshi raised an eyebrow. "No way, to a little girl you must be crazy. Now you two go ahead, I'll catch up."

At first no-one was sure how Master Roshi was going to put the fire out without the Bancho fan, but to everyone's surprise he used a power move the Kamehameha wave. The only side-effect was it always destroyed the whole mountain and palace. The day was coming to an end when Goku, Bulma, and Oolong were about to take off. Goku sat in the back of the car, beaming uncontrollable.

"Umm...Goku?"

The jet black haired girl turned her attention to Chi-Chi, "Yes?"

"Do you ever think you'll think about me again?" he asked.

"Yah, I think so."

Chi-Chi blushed, "Can I make you my bride Goku?" he questioned very nervously.

"Okay! But maybe next time I promise, because I have to go now, bye Chi-Chi!" she yelled out as the vehicle took her away.

'I'm going to marry Goku,' Chi-Chi thought dreamily.

'I wonder what a bride tastes like?' Goku pondered in her head at the same time.

* * *

Today was a raining day near the sign up for the World Martial Arts Tournament, and many years have passed since the days Goku and Bulma traveled around collecting Dragon Balls. In the rain stood Bulma, Master, Oolong, Puar and a young blue haired woman with a scary sneezing side-effect, Launch all waiting for their warriors to come.

"They didn't forget did they?" Bulma asked again, biting his lip, "I don't know how many times I warned Yamcha to be on time…women," he sighed.

"Don't doubt Yamcha, she will be here!" Puar squeaked proudly.

"My balloon! Oh no, balloon!" a girl shrieked as her yellow balloon floated above her and nestled itself in a tree.

The little girl started to ball.

"Shhh..Don't worry little girl I'll get it for you," Bulma cooed, but even on his tiptoes he still couldn't reach it. "I'm sorry, little girl."

But before a frown could form on the child's face a blur jumped up and grabbed the balloon. The blur regained shape as it handed the balloon to the little girl. "There you are, now be careful," a sweet womanly instructed before the kid took off running.

Bulma looked at the slim figure of a woman wearing blue fighting clothes, and holding a blue umbrella that covered her face.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed, happily to only receive confused looks from the others.

"Do you know who this is Bulma?" Oolong rose.

"No."

"Guys? Oh I guess you can't see me," she giggled, removing the umbrella from her face. She revealed a flawless face with rosy lips, and long eyelashes. Her long coal colored hair swept down to her waist. "It's me," she beamed.

"No way..shrimp?" Bulma asked in disbelief.

"Yup," she smiled, "What's wrong everyone?" she commented towards the people around her staring with wide eyes.

"You're not a kid anymore, you're a woman," Bulma pointed out.

Goku agreed, "I guess I grew a little."

"A little!" Master Roshi splattered as he walked close up to Goku to get a better look.A little blood dripped out of his nose. "You grew A LOT. Can you do a favor for your master and let me feel THEM?"

"Hmmm..I guess so," she responded, not understanding what he meant. Luckily, Goku had a good friend like Bulma to keep him in line. Bulma smacked Roshi in the head. "You pervert! We have other things to worry about like the others getting here!"

"Don't worry Bulma they will come," Goku assured.

To everyone's surprise Goku was right; the rest showed up a second before the closing. The whole gang was so happy to reunited with Goku again even though it took Krillin a while to stop freaking out the Goku was a girl and taller than him. Things couldn't have gone better than all of them making it, expect poor Chotzu. The next round of matches was about to begin. Goku had been assigned to fight a man with a low black pony tail, and rather thin body who went by 'Annoymous'. Goku glanced at her opponent and remember what happen before the tournament begin. She was talking happily with her friends when the man came up to her smiling wildly. All Goku did was ask if she knew him, and he went berserk. She caught him glaring towards her again.

'I wonder what I did to make him so angry.' Goku pondered.

And before she knew it their battle was starting. On one side she stood and the other he did still glaring intently. "How could you forget me?" the man demanded. While in the audience Bulma, Oolong, Puar and Master Roshi stared blankly wondering too who was this strange person. Oh the side Krillin and Yamcha watched.

"He seems pretty angry..." Krillin whispered.

Yamcha agreed, "I'm glad I don't have to deal with a crazy guy like that."

'Is she forgetting she's dating Bulma.' Krilllin thought.

"I don't know you, maybe you have me mixed up with another girl you know," Goku smiled.

"No, you are Goku aren't you?"

"Yes, b-"

"Then you're that one..that I will never forgive!" He shouted, and then took off running towards Goku. The anonymous man tried every move he could, but Goku dodged every one of them. This still didn't stop the over emotional fighter.

"You can't even remember me? Are you that dense or did I mean nothing to you?" he fired at her along with some punches that she dodged. "So you must've forgotten what you promised to me as well!"

"I promised you something?" Goku asked confused.

"Hmmm...This man resembles the fighting techniques of the turtle house," Roshi figured out from the sidelines.

"How is that possible?" Bulma inquired.

"I Know," Oolong smirked.

"What is it you stupid pig?" Bulma demanded.

"Just watch and you'll see. We've met him before..."

Goku landed backwards, and watched her opponent. "What exactly did I promise you?"

"You said you would become my bride! You promised to marry me!"

Everyone who knows Goku spontaneously broke out into gasps.

Goku fluttered her long lashes before turning toward Krillin and whispering, "Pst, Krillin what's a bride?"

"You mean you don't know!" Krillin exclaimed, "Let me put this short it's the end to all your freedom."

"Shut up Krillin! Goku it's what you become so you can spend the rest of your life with the man," Yamcha made clear.

"How can I spend my entire life with you when I don't even know your name?" Goku wanted to know.

"Hmph, fine I'll tell you my name if you beat me!"

"Oh that's great! I'll need to know your name if we're going to be together for my whole life. Then I'll know what to call," Goku cheered.

"Fat chance! You won't find out if you keep fighting like you are!"

"Okay, be prepared for my attack then," Goku warned nicely.

"Hurry up!" The man snapped.

Goku moved her arm forward in a punching motion, and without even touching the man he flew out of the arena into the nearby wall.

"Oops." Goku walked over to Mr. Anonymous. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I just wanted to ring you out."

"Wow you really are strong," he admired.

"Now what's your name?"

The man sighed as he got up from the ground, and brushed himself off. "You really are persistent; my name is Chi-Chi."

"No way!" Bulma gasped.

"Knew it," Oolong chuckled.

Slowly, Goku's brain turned trying to process that name. "Oh it's you! I remember now!" The memories of when they were younger flowed into her mind. "Your right I did promise I would be your bride."

"I know that already!"

"The thing was I thought bride was a food," Goku admitted to receive groans from the people that knew him best.

"So your promise meant absolutely nothing…" Chi-Chi sighed, letting his face hang in shame.

"Sometimes my brain doesn't know what's coming out of my mouth…" Goku told Chi-Chi as she walked closer to him. "Good thing my heart does…I'd be happy to become you bride."

"Oh Goku." Chi-Chi blushed, swept Goku off her feet and planted a kiss directly on her lips. Awes could be heard throughout the area.

"No fair, I wanted to be with Goku…" Krillin groaned.

"True love, why wouldn't Bulma do propose to me?" Yamcha asked glumly.

When their lock lips parted Goku's facial expression was a confused and embarrassed one. "Why did you touch my lips like that?"

"It means, I love you," Chi-Chi whispered in her ear as he carry her away from the fighting arena.

"I love you, too."

Goku wasn't sure if she was going to end up the victor of the tournament, but she did know that she and Chi-Chi would have a happy life together. Just as Chi-Chi knew when he first met Goku that she was the one.

AN: Review to tell me what you thought, please.


End file.
